


Her very dearest friend

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: 2016 Christmas Fics [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: Sansa, Jeyne, and too many lemoncakes - and talk of handsome young men, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> For [Eliza,](http://lady-arryn.tumblr.com) via me, from [Lauren.](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com)

“I think that you could marry Theon,” Sansa says, dusting sugar from her fingers while Jeyne winces at a particularly tart bite. “I cannot imagine why you should want to, though.”

“He is very handsome,” Jeyne points out, and Sansa cannot deny it - they’ve discussed Theon’s handsome face before, and it has always worried Sansa that Jeyne cannot see beyond those fine features to the cruel shine in Theon’s dark eyes.

“I think,” Jeyne says thoughtfully, sipping the blueberry cordial she had begged from her father, “that Alyn is quite handsome.”

Sansa shrieks at that - because it is true that Alyn is handsome, taller than the other men with long, strong features and a fine beard, but it is quite daring of Jeyne to say so! He is not so much older than them that a match would be out of the question, and Alyn is clever enough that Jeyne’s father might sincerely consider it - Jeyne is Master Poole’s only heir, after all, and needs a good, sensible man as a husband. 

Alyn would make a fine husband for Jeyne, someday, and if their children had Jeyne’s pretty eyes and smile on Alyn’s strong face, they would be very handsome indeed.

“What of you, Sansa?” Jeyne asks, passing the bottle of cordial to Sansa with a smile, teasing just a little. “Has no man caught your eye?”

“I will not be wed to the first handsome man to catch my eye,” Sansa says, feeling a little superior. No, she will make some grand match, far beyond Jeyne’s wildest hopes, beyond the hopes of anyone in Winterfell, save perhaps Robb - certainly far beyond  _ Arya. _ “I will wed whatever man my lord father and lady mother choose for me.”

“I hope you marry a Northman,” Jeyne says, now taking apart a lemoncake layer by layer, sugared pastry, then wafer-thin lemon, then lemon jam, then more pastry. “Then we might still visit one another, and remain friends.”

Sansa is touched by Jeyne’s enduring sweetness, and feels guilty for holding herself so high above Jeyne - is Jeyne not her very dearest friend in all the world?

“Perhaps we might,” Sansa concedes, unwilling to point out that her lady mother has already spoken of a marriage to the south. “Who would you choose for me, then?”

Jeyne taps her chin with sugary, sticky fingers, and then grins, slow and sharp.

“I think,” she says, “that since you are already tall, like your lady mother, and she is as tall as your lord father, that you need a  _ tall  _ husband.”

“Don’t dare-”

“I think Lord Jon Umber the younger would be a  _ fine _ match for you, Sansa!” Jeyne laughs, shrieking when Sansa begins to pelt her with slices of lemon and shorts of pastry. “He is so tall, and  _ very  _ handsome indeed!”

Sansa would not be so offended were it not for how pink she’d felt all the time when the Lords Jon Umber, Great and Small, had been visiting the moon before last - he  _ was  _ handsome, and very polite and mannerly toward her. 

She would allow no one but Jeyne to tease her in such a way, but it is different, with Jeyne - no one loves her so well as Jeyne does, after all.


End file.
